The Scrap Queen and her Three Strikes
by K-nack7
Summary: A series of adventures featuring the Osean Bigshot and the hardened tomboy pseudo-pilot mechanic. (Rating bumped up to M due to a few explicit scenes in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by reddit and Agent Gibbs**

**Thank You**

Trigger walked up to the hangar located at the farthest end of the Fort Grays airfield, before stopping and looking up at the clear blue sky. He let out a content sigh; the war was finally over, and everything had more or less gone back to normal. He had received a "full pardon" for his "crime" as it was, and was fully reinstated into the OADF once again, but this time alongside Count. He thought back to all the people he had lost along the way; Brownie, Harling ("Rest in peace, old man", he thought to himself, "sorry about the missile I allegedly fired at your ass."), Champ, High Roller, and especially Tabloid, whom he had considered a good friend during his time at Zapland. He shook his head to clear these thoughts, he didn't feel like dwelling on these right now. The LRSSG alongside Count and Avril were the only ones he had now.

Count, despite his annoying demeanour proved himself a worthy enough friend, but still had a bit of his inflated ego. Not to mention, he had proved himself an able pilot in the end, after he finally accepted being humble for once in his life and realised where his place was.

Avril on the other hand, Trigger didn't know what to make of her at first. Champ had called her a "bad tempered tomboy" just by looks alone, but she had proved herself quite a skilled mechanic, working on planes in her hangar in solitude throughout the time he had gotten to know her, and he could confirm that she just wasn't bad tempered, she just preferred being alone. She even helped him out at times, often prioritizing his plane over the others and even told him that she built a new custom part just for him, something she dubbed "Queen's Custom". He chuckled inwardly at the given name before coming back to the task he had assigned himself; thanking her.

He walked in through the hangar doors and the smell of engine oil and metal became all the more apparent to him. In the middle of the dim hangar was his plane, which he walked up to to inspect more closely.

"Make it quick, Trigger. What do you want?"

A voice from the side grabbed his attention and he turned around to see a short woman with an eye catching build barely concealed within her black tank top, darker skin, short, messy brown hair and hazel eyes walk up to him. She had a tattoo of a bird on her right bicep as well. He noticed she still had a limp to her as she brought herself up in front of him.

"Well first off, good to see you too, Scrap Queen." Trigger answered with a smile. "How've you been now that you're a certified mechanic for the LRSSG?"

"Oh you know, same as I've always been, looking after you boys' jets and making sure they're always in top condition, burning up in this heat, making more shit that lets you fly better and make things go boom, all that usual stuff." She fired back at him jokingly.

"Uh huh, how's the leg by the way?" Trigger asked as he shifted his attention to his plane.

"It's gotten better, don't need that metal brace anymore at least." She said as she looked down at her leg.

"Good to hear. How's she doing?" Trigger gestured towards his plane.

"For starters, you fucked it up way too much for a training sortie. Who flies like that for training of all things?!" Avril asked.

"Right, sorry." He chuckled nervously.

"Dumbass, I spent my whole time cooped up inside here fixing this thing. And here I was looking forward to a day off..." She trailed off.

"Really sorry, Avril." He genuinely said.

"Yeah, well what's done is done, and your plane's more or less back to its old self. Just go easy on it, next time, but I know you won't, dumbass." She whispered the last part more to herself. Truth be told, Avril enjoyed working on Trigger's plane. Thanks to his reckless nature of flying, she always had something to do instead of just sitting around and seeing the aircraft take off, something she wanted to do herself dearly but couldn't. It twinged at her heart, knowing that she never got another shot at flying again, after her Starfighter was completely busted. She then looked at Trigger again.

"So, what did you need? Or did you come her just for small talk? You have Count for that, don't you?" She asked before taking a piece of cloth from her back pocket and wiping her face with it.

"Oh right, I wanted to say thank you." Trigger replied with a smile.

"For... what?" she asked slowly.

"For everything; looking after the plane, the custom built parts, all that." He answered. "God knows I wouldn't have made it out of these scrapes or sortie quickly enough at times if you hadn't always been working hard all the time, so thank you, for everything." Trigger put his hand on her slightly sweaty shoulder.

"Right, you're welcome, I guess." She answered back.

A roar from the outside got both their attention as they saw an aircraft take off from the runway. Avril looked at it longingly before letting out a sigh. Trigger watched her carefully all throughout before she turned away from the hangar doors and he realised something.

"Hey Avril, if you don't mind me asking, you never told me why you got sent to Zapland." He asked her.

Avril looked up at him for a few seconds before replying, "Well 'Harling's murderer' (Trigger flinched at hearing that), I got put behind bars for flying my Starfighter right as the war broke out, got shot down, crash landed in an airbase and had my leg fucked sideways from it before being arrested for breaking wartime aviation laws or some shit."

"Yeah, about that Starfighter, you restored it yourself?" Trigger asked her.

"In a way, yes. I had help from my granddad and his buddies, at least till their eyesight started failing them. So instead, those old wardogs barked orders at me while I did everything; putting things together, all the parts, hauling heavy items and restoring that piece of junk best way I could. If anything, I quite enjoyed it, doing all that manual labour."

"Yeah, you ain't kiddin'." Trigger muttered as he shifted his gaze to her arms, which had a surprisingly good muscle tone to them, signifying the years of hard work she'd done.

Trigger shook his head to clear strange thoughts of feeling her arms from his head. "Anyways, where were we at?" He asked.

Avril put her hands on her hips in her signature pose before playfully smiling at him. "We were discussing a series of unfortunate events that landed my ass in prison, quite literally may I add, before you ended up checking me out. I'm flattered Bigshot, I didn't know you thought of me that way."

"Well, what can I say, when there's a pretty woman I get distracted easily." Trigger nervously answered before mentally slapping himself; he had no idea of what he was saying.

"How sweet of you dumbass, I'm going to contract diabetes." She answered back in a sarcastic tone.

"Right..." Trigger whispered, before getting back to the topic. "So anyways, you wanted to fly, right?"

Avril let out a sigh before answering in a soft tone Trigger had never heard her speak in before, even softer than when she told him to take care before he took off from the Andersen to combat the drones; "More than anything. Just soaring the skies and drag race across the deep blue." She shifted her gaze away from Trigger and looked down at her gloved hands.

Trigger looked at her with a hint of sorrow, before he had a gem of an idea. "Hey, wait here a moment." He requested before he took off outside the hangar and towards the control tower leaving a surprised Avril behind.

He returned a while after wearing a flight suit and another in his hands which he tossed to her.

"I remember what you said to me once I came out the Space Elevator, you asked me what colour the sky is. I didn't forget."

He gestured to a Tomcat outside the hangar that was used for training rookies before giving her a bright smile and saying two words that sparked disbelief and joy within her,

"Suit up."

**Runway**

"Alright, Trigger you can bring your plane up to the airfield, everyone clear the field." The Control Tower Operator said.

"Give me the signal when you're ready." Trigger replied before shifting his attention to the woman sitting behind him. "How're you feeling?"

"You know you could have let me flown, dumbass." She cheekily replied, her voice seeping with excitement.

"Now what kind of a gentleman would I be if I did that?" He laughed back.

The radio sparked back at them, "Alright you two, I want to see safe and clean flying , no dirty business, ya hear?"

"You know this isn't a boxing match, right?" Trigger asked the Operator.

"Nah, but I did have a wish to have a spokesman gig for wrestling and such. Now show your lady a good time in the skies, but not too good, alright? Enjoy your date, you two. Strider 1! You're cleared for takeoff!"

Trigger pushed down on the throttle and the Tomcat lurched forward slowly before reaching a steady speed. He could almost hear Avril's excitement in his own helmet. Once the aircraft reached the required speed, Trigger pulled on the flight stick and the nose of the aircraft pulled upwards and soon after the plane itself was off the ground.

The Tomcat's afterburners launched the plane forward and sent it streaking into the clear sky upwards.

"How's that?" Trigger asked his co pilot.

"Come on, go faster and higher!" Avril could barely contain her excitement as the Tomcat took off towards a few clouds and broke through them. Her eyes widened as she saw what she had always wanted to see but lost her chance at first. The deep dark blue of the stratosphere. The ground thousands of feet below her. She felt like her heart could burst out of pure adrenaline and joy that she was feeling until-

"I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD!" Trigger sang horribly off key.

"And you fucking ruined it, dumbass!" Avril yelled at him, before bursting into laughter herself at Trigger's singing.

"SHINING, SHIMMERING, SPLENDID!" Trigger continued butchering the song.

"You keep this up, I'm going to bash you with my wrench once we get back on the ground." Avril half-threatened half-joked with him.

But Trigger didn't know that. "Alright, alright I'll stop." He laughed nervously. "Feisty isn't she." He thought to himself, before he let a small smile crease his face under the helmet. "I like it."

They continued soaring across the sky for some more before they finally had enough. Trigger requested clearance to land once they got close to Fort Grays.

"Back already, you two? How was the date In the skies?" The Control Tower Operator chuckled.

"It was going great till this dumbass started singing." Avril replied.

"Trigger sang for you? Good God, I'm surprised you haven't gone deaf."

"Hey! My singing isn't that bad!" Trigger responded in a mock-hurtful voice as both Avril and the Operator laughed.

"Alright, Strider 1, you have clearance to land."

The Tomcat touched down gracefully onto the runway before coming to a stop. Trigger opened the canopy and took off his helmet before climbing out onto the mobile stairway placed next to him. He then turned around and offered his hand to Avril.

"Ma'am." He said as Avril glared at him before giggling and taking his hand.

"Corny dumbass." She said as she climbed out with Trigger's help, but her leg suddenly gave way.

"Whoa, hey, take it easy, you OK?" Trigger asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, thanks." She muttered through gritted teeth as she climbed out.

"Here, let me." Trigger put his arms around her petite waist before gently lifting her out and seating her on the staircase.

Trigger sat down next to her and both of them looked ahead.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Trigger asked her.

"Sure was... at least till you started singing." She let out a small laugh.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Trigger laughed along with her.

"No, no, you're right, it wasn't that bad, it was goddamn horrifying."

Trigger pouted before turning away from Avril.

"Aw, don't be such a baby." She laughed harder before snaking her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Trigger let a smile show as he let his own head rest on top of hers as they sat down. Neither of them spoke a word, but felt content with everything, for now.

"Hey, dumbass. One more thing." She said as she looked up at him beside her.

"Hmm?" Trigger shifted his gaze to her.

She reached forward, closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly against his. Trigger let a brief smile show again before closing his own eyes and going into it and reaching an arm around her to pull her closer.

Avril broke the contact and rested her head against him even more comfortably before saying,

"Thank you, for showing me the deep, dark blue."

**_To be continued._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Day Out**

**Airbase Mess Hall**

"Hey, you sent your plane back for maintenance?"

"Yeah, I handed it over to that chick yesterday who works in the farthest hangar."

"Mead? The Scrap Queen? Aw man, you got a good look at her?"

"Hell yeah, I did. She's got a big rack, dude. Like, she's huge."

"Lucky bastard.."

"You right I'm a lucky bastard. She's thicker than a bowl of oatmeal."

"Don't let her hear you say that. I've heard she's got a nasty left hook from some other guys and girls around here. That and she's got a good arm, she can turn a wrench into a makeshift lethal throwable weapon with her aim."

Trigger listened in disbelief at the conversation. He was sitting at a table with his back to the younger rookies at the table behind him.

"Ain't that right, Trigger?"

"Uh, what?" Trigger looked behind him.

"About the Scrap Queen. She threw a wrench at your head once, right? That time you told us when you brought your plane back shitting sand out its exhaust and she got really angry at that." The two recruits were looking at him.

"Oh that time." Trigger chuckled nervously as he recalled the memory. She had looked all dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open when he blasted the canopy open after landing and stupidly waved at her with fear rising in his throat. Next thing he knew, a wrench connected with the side of his helmet, he yelped and ducked into the cockpit again while she started shouting about what he'd done to the plane she worked so hard on with a few "dumbass" thrown in there as well.

"Yeah, just try not to annoy her, y'know? And being a good pilot means taking good care of your plane too." Was Trigger's answer.

"She could take good care of me, eh?" The rookie said to his friend after they went back to their own talk.

"Yeah, yeah, she hears you say that, the doctor's gonna have to take care of you instead."

Trigger sighed and went back to finishing his breakfast as Count and Húxian came up and sat down across him.

"Morning, Bigshot." Count grinned at him.

"Hey, someone's looking chipper." Trigger looked up at them. "How are ya, Hux."

"I am well, Trigger." Húxian replied back before Count cut her off.

"Hey, Base CO's given us a day off today! Nothing new happening around either after your splendid job at ending the war along with us. What do you say we head out, do some civilian things?" Count asked with his mouth full of bacon as Húxian sat next to him a little annoyed.

"Sure, I guess." Trigger answered before the words "day off" reminded him of something.

"Dumbass, I spent my whole time cooped up in here fixing this thing. And here I was looking forward to a day off..."

"Hey, you know what? That's a great idea. Let's get Avril in on this as well, what do you think?" Trigger asked them both.

"Hey, fine by me, let's go ask her then."

"Yes, it would do her good to leave the hangar and relax."

"Alright, come on Count!" Trigger grabbed Count and dragged him away from the table, almost spilling the coffee he was gulping down.

"OK, OK Hold on man! There's no hurry!"

**Outside**

"Well someone's excited." Count observed Trigger who was walking faster than him.

"Oh! Well, you see, um, she's got a new part she just built and wants me to check it out for her too. That and asking her whether she wants to come around, too."

"Is that so? Can I have one too?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask her? I highly doubt she'd have more than one too."

"Man, how come she builds you all the cool shit..." Count grumbled.

Trigger just simply chuckled at his friend as they came up the hangar where Avril was. Both of them entered the dimly lit building where another plane was in the space.

"So where is she?" Count asked.

"HEY AVRIL, YOU HERE?" Trigger yelled.

Metal clanging on the ground suddenly resonated within the hangar along with rustling from behind a few crates and portable tool shelves. Both of them heard an annoyed "fuck!" followed by a "goddamnit!" gasped in a loud voice.

Trigger and Count both looked at each other before walking towards the source of the noise.

"Hey, Avril. You OK?" Trigger started before she suddenly popped out from behind the boxes with a wrench in one hand and a crowbar in the other. Her short dark brown hair looked more messier than usual and fell down more over her slightly red face. Her pants looked lopsided as one end of them was slightly pulled down more than the other and her tank top was wet with sweat which made it stick even more to her toned frame and made her chest size all the more apparent.

"Jesus Avril, what were you doing? You look like a fuckin' mess." Trigger said as he stared at her. "Well those rookies weren't kidding when they said she had a big rack." He thought to himself before suddenly stopping.

"Nothing, just trying to, do something. Also, hey." She panted as she finally looked up and her hazel eyes locked with Trigger's. She flashed him a brief smile before her vision registered Count standing behind him. "Oh, you decided to visit as well."

Yup! Busy building another one of those custom parts for Trigger?" Count asked her.

"Uh, what..?" Avril looked at Trigger. He raised his eyebrows at Count and mouthed something which sounded something like, "Just play along with it." to her.

"Oh! Right, I got something new in the works, sure." She answered a little too quickly.

"Why does he get all the cool stuff..." Count grumbled again, oblivious to Avril glaring at Trigger while he stood there awkwardly.

"Well, anyways we got a day off today, Base CO's in a good mood. We're heading out to do civilian shit and Trigger wanted to ask you to tag along as well. You in?" Count explained.

"Is that so?" Avril asked in a low voice and keeping her gaze on Trigger who just smiled sheepishly. "Alright, I'm in."

"Sweet, I'll go see whether Hux is done eating and then see who else I can bother to come with us. And don't forget to clean up, Avril! Both of you meet us at the front gates!" Count yelled out as he jogged out of the hangar.

"Sure thing!" Trigger yelled at his retreating back before turning back forward to look at the woman in front of him.

Both of them just looked at each other for a full minute before Avril broke the silence.

"New parts? Dumbass, if you wanted to visit me then you didn't have to lie about it. Or did you not have a good enough excuse like the "thanking me" one yesterday?" She grinned at him before laughing.

Trigger sighed as she laughed at him. "Yeah, yeah whatever..."

She stopped laughing and looked at him again. "So, day off huh?"

"Yeah, I also remembered that I sort of ruined your day off yesterday, so this can be considered a way of making you up to you."

"You did take me a joyride yesterday as well... but OK."

"Well you should go clean up and get ready, Avie."

"Avie?! Oh no, that's not sticking." She rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

Trigger laughed and walked up behind her and lightly clapped her back. "Oh it sure as hell is stickin', Scrap Queen." He then pulled his hand away and looked at it coated in a slight sheen of sweat. "And you should really go clean up. You look like hell and you stink."

"Now that ain't nice thing to say to a woman, dumbass." She pushed him back playfully. "Now go, I'll pack up and hit the showers and join you all."

"Alright, don't be late, Avie!" He gently reached around and rubbed her arm before moving away somewhat reluctantly and heading towards the hangar door.

Avril watched him leave with a smile on her face before she shook her head at the nickname and stood up straight. She looked down and frowned at her pants before adjusting them straight again. Avril then thanked her stars muttering, "Thank God I heard him yell." She reached at her tank top's straps and pulled it away to air herself out and grimaced.

"Whew. I need a cold one."

**A few hours later**

"What's taking her so long?" Count paced back and forth in the humvee.

"Relax, she'll come around. She's just got a lot to clean up." Trigger answered with his eyes closed sitting beside him.

"Yeah, yeah always busy making you all the cool shit while the rest of us boys (he gestured towards Húxian) and gal get the normal repairs and whatnot."

"What is th-" Trigger started before Húxian cut him off.

"Speak of the Queen, she's here. Thank the lord." Húxian muttered, grateful she showed up before she had to listen to Count and Trigger argue again.

Avril walked up to the humvee, opened the back door and got in beside Húxian. "How are ya boys, hey Fox."

"Well, someone's dressed to impress! Who's the lucky guy?" Count complimented her casual attire which consisted of a simple low cut jacket which showed off her stomach as usual and tight jeans, while Trigger shifted uncomfortably beside him, something that went by unnoticed.

"Sure as hell ain't you, now drive please." Avril fired back jokingly while Húxian showed a slight smile at this.

"You all love to pick on me, don't you." Count said in a mock crying voice as the humvee exited the gates while the rest of them laughed at his expense.

"So where are we headed?" Count asked them.

"I thought you knew where you were gonna take us."

"No, I didn't plan this out beforehand."

"You brought us along and you didn't make preparations for where to go?"

"Oh my god, you're a fuckin' idiot."

"Hey, I just didn't think this one through completely, that's all!"

"Just like everything you do?"

"Dumbass."

"Guys. Please." Count muttered as the rest of them jokingly berated him with smiles on their faces.

"Let's just roam around a bit, maybe we'll come across a nice place to eat or a bar somewhere nearby."

The vehicle fell in silence for a few minutes before Avril spoke up.

"Oh right, Trigger. I got an upgraded version of the Custom for you in the works. Think you could give it a try anytime soon once I'm done?"

"Oh you do? I mean, of course you do. Sure thing, always happy to try out new parts." Trigger grinned at her while also remembering the small lie.

"I didn't forget you two either. I've buffed up both your Eagles, and the squadrons' as well."

"Hey, thanks!" Count said.

"Sounds promising." Was Húxian's straightforward answer.

"So, are we also gonna get some custom parts for ourselves, too?" Count asked hopefully.

"Hah, no. I can only work for so long on these. And Trigger deserves them."

"Lucky bastard. Getting all the exclusivity. You've become her favourite, Bigshot..." Count grumbled as they came up to a bar. "Hey, this looks like a good enough spot, what do you all think?"

Everyone agreed as Count parked the humvee in the empty parking spot.

"Alright, let's enjoy ourselves you three." Count exclaimed as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"Not too much. We do need to head back as well." Húxian said.

"Man, you're boring." Count started before stopping himself as Húxian gave him a look that said "if you know what's good for you, shut it."

"Alright, alright let's just go in." Count laughed it off nervously and opening the door for Húxian to enter. Trigger followed suit before he got cut off by Avril who winked at him on the way in and muttered, "Ladies first, dumbass."

They found themselves a table and sat down, Trigger and Avril on one side and Count and Húxian on the other.

After a few minutes of ordering, enjoying the meal and usual small talk, Count finally spoke up.

"Finally, some good drinks and snacks." He smiled as he raised his glass. "You know, it's been a while since we've had some fun ever since all that is over."

"Yeah well, it takes time to rebuild and bring things back to normal after you move on from it. Especially the people we lost along the way." Húxian said.

All four of them looked solemn at that as they remembered the friends they've made and lost.

Count shook his head, and softly grinned. "Guys, they wouldn't want us to mope around since they gave their lives for this. Especially Wiseman..." His smile faltered at this before he regained his composure and looked at everyone. "For all them." He raised his glass as the three of them did the same in a toast.

Count then showed an even bigger smile as he said. "And of course, our Osean Bigshot. For putting an end to this."

Trigger grinned sheepishly as he raised his glass in unison as well.

"To Trigger."

"To Trigger."

"To Trigger, for being the best hot headed dumbass."

All of them chuckled at Avril's interpretation of him. "You can't deny it, it's true bigshot." She said as she brought the glass down to her lips and drank from it while giving him a sideways glance.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm the dumbass, but I'm the dumbass who ended the war." Trigger puffed his chest out.

"Don't push it, you're still a dumbass."

And just like that, Trigger deflated as the three of them laughed at his expense this time. "Well, I did have you all by my side, I wasn't alone in this, like Mr.X was. So thank you for all that." Everyone raised their glasses with him and clinked them for another toast.

**An hour later**

All four of them walked out the pub doors into the afternoon, Trigger and Avril stumbling under the streetlamp with the former holding his stomach.

"Oh shit, it was a bad idea to have a few too many drinks." He said, lightheaded.

"Goddamn, at least it tasted better than that garbage they served at the penal base." Avril coughed.

"Good God, you two. Couldn't the drinking match have not happened at all, espeically this early in the day?" Count asked as Hùxian looked at the two of them doubled over in amusement before opening the back door and grabbing two bottles of water and handing it to each of them.

"Here, drink up. Both of you aren't completely shitfaced so it'll wear off, and you won't have a hangover in the morning."

"We haven't had a good drink in a long while, so excuse us of we were a little too hasty. Thanks, Fox." Avril accepted the bottle gratefully while Trigger just snatched it and unscrewed the cap and started drinking.

"I call shotgun." Húxian said as she took Avril's arm and helped her into the backseat as Trigger hastily opened the door and threw himself into the other seat beside her. He felt his head drop onto her shoulder. Avril muttered something about "dumbass" before her eyelids started to flutter.

"These two..." Húxian started before Count butted in. "Let's drive around for a bit, take in the sights while the effect wears off these two. What do you think?"

"We still have some daylight to burn, very well. They'll be fine once we get back, right?" Húxian said as she got into the front seat as Count started the ignition.

"Relax, they'll be alright." Count chuckled as he looked back at them; Trigger had already started snoring.

"Now that's just annoying. We can go to one of those outdoor restaurants and eat outside the humvee, that way we can keep an eye on these two as well."

"Sounds like a plan, there's an OFC joint somewhere nearby. We can go there."

"Then let's get going."

**Another few hours later, that the author got irritated that he had to write another one of these bold time skips for your readers**

"Hey, Trigger. Wake up."

Trigger groaned as he opened his eyes. He yawned as he lifted his head off Avril's shoulder just as she started stirring. Stretching his arms, he turned to the source of the noise outside his window.

"Had a nice nap, Bigshot?" Count's face grinned at him.

"It was going well. Till I woke up and looked at you." Trigger muttered as he opened the door and stepped out. He stretched again. "Man at least there's no severe hangover."

"Amen to that." The short haired tomboy said to him as she stepped out of the humvee as well.

"That was fun. We should definitely do that again sometime." Count said with a smile on his face.

"Let us take naps while you and Fox have all the fun? Fuck that, we're bothering you next time we go out. At least we're energized. God I needed that refreshing nap."

"Speak for yourself, Mead. We're tired." Húxian said to her as she yawned.

"Alright all of you head off now, do your things, get ready for bed, check up on your shit, whatever. I'll go park this. See you all in the morning." Count said before he drove off.

Trigger waved at him as Húxian turned to him.

"I'm heading off to bed. I'd say the same for you two but you're looking wide awake."

"We'll just walk around, do some small talk, y'know." Trigger said as all of them entered the barracks.

"G'night you two." Húxian said as she walked away from them.

Trigger then turned to the short haired woman next to him.

"Well, wasn't that fun." He grinned at Avril.

"If you call having a few drinks then sleeping in a humvee and using someone's shoulder as a pillow, I guess." She replied with a small smile.

Trigger extended his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

She shook her head at his behaviour and giggled, but slipped her arm around his all the same. "Such a dumbass."

Trigger grinned at her again as both of them walked down the hallway to their rooms

She then turned to him and slipped her arm out from under his.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Nothing, just thank you. For inviting me along. It was sweet of you." Avril said with a slight smile as she looked up at his features.

"Who are you and what have you done to the Avril Mead I know of?" Trigger asked jokingly.

"Hey, I'm being serious here for a moment." Avril looked at him incredulously.

"You always are most of the time. And slightly angry too, even though you don't mean it. But that's why I like you." Trigger laughed at her.

She lightly punched his arm and sighed before looking at him again. Trigger's laughter slowed as he gazed into her hazel eyes. Both of them leaned closer till their foreheads touched for a brief moment before their lips met. Avril wrapped her arms around his neck and Trigger wrapped his around her waist as they deepened the kiss. They kept at it for a minute before they reluctantly broke apart, panting.

"Get the door open." She said briefly before pulling him into her again. Trigger's hands fumbled with the doorknob behind her till he opened the door and pushed her in. He quickly shut the door and locked it before gently wrapping his arms under her legs and picking her up, all the while keeping his lips locked with hers.

Trigger held Avril in his arms as she unbuttoned his shirt and slipped one hand under it and the other gripped his collar to keep him from moving away as he put her down and undid her jacket and pants.

She broke the kiss again for a short moment to mutter, "The bed. Now." Before pushing him onto it and falling on top of him.

Trigger cupped Avril's face in his hands and pulled her face into his again as she took off her jacket and pants before unbuttoning his pants.

Both of them stopped for a moment and lay there for a few seconds before Trigger wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Careful of my leg, dumbass." Avril whispered as she moved back and sat on top of him and pulled off her tank top she had been wearing under her jacket while Trigger ran his hands all over her back before pulling her in closer again.

The bed creaked as light panting and moans filled the room and drowned out the ticking of the wall clock.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In this series with the few bunch of same old generic Trigger and Rosa fanfics that make little sense since they never meet or have any history save for one line at the end, I thought why not make a story about the pairing between the two people in game who have higher chance of being together given their interaction throughout the game, as these two seem more feasible after all.**

**A Normal Talk**

The morning sunlight filtered through the curtain cracks and fell on Trigger's face, making him slightly flinch and raise his hands to rub his eyes. Except that proved difficult with both hands so he only used one, then it hit him that he couldn't move one arm completely. He was instead holding something soft with his other hand and the arm itself was under a pressure. He thought maybe he fell asleep with his arm around his pillow and felt a little embarrassed that he cuddled with a piece of cloth filled with cotton till he realised that he had his head on his pillow, and what he was holding wasn't only soft, but bigger, heavier, warm and very much breathing.

Trigger's eyes shot open and his breathing hitched as he realised a few things; One, he was very much naked and sore. Two, there was a head full of short messy dark brown hair in his face. Three, that head of messy hair belonged to a lightly tanned woman, who was naked as well and lying on top of him, and she had her arm around his chest. Trigger's eyes widened as he came to the realization that he was gripping Avril's ass.

"Aw, shit..." Trigger thought to himself. "She's gonna kill me..."

Him writing his will had to wait, since he was now tasked with the difficult job of getting her off him. It didn't help that she had a leg draped over his legs, and he tried to ignore the wet sensation he could feel down there on both their legs. But he knew he'd he a liar if he said he didn't enjoy any of this. He only had one choice left when he realised there was no getting up easily.

"Hey, psst. Avie." Trigger whispered to the sleeping woman on him. "Hey, come on. Wake up."

Avril started stirring and groaning before tightening her iron grip on him. Trigger felt her quite large chest push into his own and it made the situation even worse when he felt another part of him wake up at the contact.

"I am the most luckiest fucking idiot alive, holy fuck." He thought to himself and he stared directly up at the ceiling.

"Avie. Avril!" He whispered in a slightly louder voice, which worked. Avril opened her eyes and rubbed them with her free hand and slowly raised herself up off him slightly.

"Damnit what is it, I was having such a good dream, dumbass." She said as she rested her chin on his chest and glared at him before she realised where she was and what she was doing.

"Uhh... good morning?" Trigger cautiously said.

Both of them stared awkwardly at each other, electric blue eyes into hazelnut orbs before she turned away and looked around her. She then brought her gaze back to him.

"Hey..." She started. "Did we..?"

"Yes, yes we did. Last night." Was Trigger's answer.

After a few seconds of deep breaths, Avril showed him a big smile and leaned forward to place a brief kiss on his lips before darting her tongue across them and pulling away.

"For what it's worth, I enjoyed it, dumbass."

"So you're not mad?" Trigger asked hopefully as he tried to slowly get up.

"Mad? Silly, why would I be mad? And hey! Stay a while, don't get up yet." she asked him as she rested her head on his chest again after pulling him back onto the bed.

"I dunno, I just thought... that maybe you wouldn't have wanted it to escalate this much last night.. or maybe I'm- mmmpph!"

Trigger's eyes widened for the second time as he felt Avril slam her lips into his again more aggressively and sloppily this time. She opened her mouth and flicked her tongue across his shut mouth requesting entrance. He obliged and felt her tongue enter his own and wrestle with his for few seconds as he melted into her touch before she retreated. "God, you're a handsome reckless caring dumbass of a pilot, but at the end of the day, you're still a dumbass."

She rested her head onto his chest again and wrapped her arms around him. Trigger showed a soft smile and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her as well.

"I didn't know you cared that much." He asked her.

"I thought I was being pretty clear!" She looked up at him again.

"You were?! Since when?" Trigger asked her incredulously.

"Ever since Zapland, dumbass."

"Since way back then?! But you avoided me around that time, except-"

Avril shook her head and said, "Exactly. After I realised what kind of an idiot you were who flew dangerously and pushed his plane to the limit, I knew I had to keep an eye on you and your jet. Of course then one thing led to another, and I even built you your own custom part! Remember your thank you? You already said everything that needed to be said."

"Oh right... you went from being wanting to be left alone to opening up to me..."Everything became clear to him as he recounted all the times she'd called him dumbass in a joking but caring manner, often being concerned for his well being and prioritising him over the others. Near the end of the war, she had gotten real close to him. But something still felt-

"I still prefer watching you do dumb shit from the sidelines, though."

Trigger grinned at her. "That's not the only thing I've done now that last night happened."

"Don't push it." Avril glared at him.

"OK, OK." Trigger chuckled as he pulled her in closer to him.

After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up again.

"After you got transferred, I tried to find out where you went. Even tried to blackmail McKinsey."

"Oh my god, you blackmailed McKinsey?" Trigger looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, it didn't work out in the end anyways." She looked up at him. "I had found this old phone in the storage, it gave me an idea to confront him about his plans which were to..."

But Trigger wasn't listening, he was staring deeply at her round face and her hazelnut eyes that stood out and shone with even more life in the sunlight as she talked. 'Since when did she have such beautiful eyes?'

"Hey dumbass! You with me?" Avril waved a hand in front of his face making Trigger snap out of his trance and blink.

"Oh sorry! I just got lost in your eyes." Trigger said subconsciously before he realized what he had said to her. 'Oh god, what did I just say.' He thought.

Avril felt herself heat up at the compliment and stuttered, "Shut up, dumbass." And looking away from him.

Trigger gave her a look of surprise before he showed a big grin and slowly rubbed his fingers on her backside. "Cute."

Avril dug her fist into his stomach and buried her face deeper into his chest. "Don't call me cute, I ain't cute."

Trigger's grin widened even more as he cupped her face and made her look at him. "Maybe, but you're cute to me, Scrap Queen. And really hot, too." He said before bringing her face closer to his for another kiss.

"My god, you're awfully corny." She said before she connected her lips with his again. Trigger slowly trailed one hand down her back while she started grinding her legs against his own carefully under the sheet before she broke the kiss.

"You know, we should really get up." She said as she sat up on his stomach and let the sheet fall off her body.

"What? No, five more minutes." He whined as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her back into him again.

She let out a small laugh at his needy behaviour. "Ok fine, dumbass. Just for five more minutes." She planted another small kiss on his lips before resting her head back on his bare chest. Trigger reached both his hands under her thighs and held them as he slightly but gently brought her up and closer to him and nuzzled his face into her neck before lightly grazing his teeth against her skin. Avril shivered and let out a small moan as Trigger lightly bit her and brought one hand up and trailed it through her short hair. She slightly opened her eyes and raised herself to sit on top of his stomach and let the covers fall off completely as he stared at her.

"Enjoying the view, dumbass?" Avril playfully smiled at Trigger and leaned over him while slowly grinding backwards from his stomach towards his legs, much to his delight. She bit her lip as Trigger rubbed his hands on both her thighs as she moved back. She raised her arms behind her head to stretch which made her large but firm breasts raise and perk up even more.

"Since when did you have a body?" Trigger asked her, staring at her surprisingly toned arms, midriff and large chest as she brought one hand down to his stomach and reached the other behind her to make sure she had him between her ass, but not inside yet.

"Ever since I started consistently working on planes for a hobby all those years ago. It paid off, didn't it? Filled me in all the right places." She whispered the last part as she started moving her hips.

Trigger started moving his hips rhythmically with her, but before it could escalate any further, the world had realised due to time constraints and strategically placed bad timings in order to extend the story and make it seem more interesting than it really is, Count would knock on the door to the room loudly.

"Fuck." Was the only word that went through both their minds as both of them scrambled to get up. Trigger sat up in bed as Avril got off him and sat beside him, panicking.

"Trigger you still asleep?" Breakfast is almost over." Count's voice came muffled through the door.

"Uhh, yeah hold on, I'm getting up!" He said as he jumped off the bed and grabbed a pair of his underwear from the drawer and threw the bedsheet over Avril's naked body as he hastily put his underwear on while whispering urgently towards her, "Cover up! Quickly!"

Avril spared no time in wrapping the bedsheet around her muscled but thankfully smaller frame and hiding beside the bed on the ground.

"Trigger unlocked the door and opened it slightly to see Count's face.

"Trigger, where've you been? Everyone's almost done with breakfast." He asked, frowning.

"Just overslept that's all. Didn't go to sleep early remember?"

"OK, but where's Avril? She's usually an early bird but I couldn't find her anywhere, even in her hangar. I wanted to ask her about my plane."

"Uhh, I don't know, maybe keep looking? She'll turn up eventually." Trigger cautiously said.

"Alright, I guess, but hurry up will you? And bring her along if you find her too." Count said as he walked away.

Trigger closed the door and locked it and placed his back to it, slightly sliding down with a sigh of relief. Avril got up from the floor and scratched her head, the bedsheet still around her as she walked up to him.

"That was close." He said to her. "and he's right, we should head back down there, they're probably wondering where we are."

Avril however didn't say a word but instead brought her arms up to his and pinned him against the door quietly, letting the bedsheet fall off her.

"Now what's the hurry for, dumbass?"

**One hour later**

"There you are! What kept you?" Count said as Trigger sat down next to him.

"Getting ready." Trigger answered. "Didn't sleep till late so woke up late."

"Hey Count, Trigger." Avril said as she walked in a few minutes later.

"Well, at least you two made it."

Húxian eyed her with suspicion before getting up.

"Mead, walk with me, please."

"Uhh what for?"

"Restroom."

"What? This isn't high school!"

"Humor me for some time, will you please?"

"Fine."

Avril got up begrudgingly and followed her to the restrooms while Trigger and Count watched them leave with confusion on their faces.

**Restroom**

Avril watched Húxian wash her hands and towel them off without saying a word.

"So, why'd you ask me to come along with you?" Avril asked her with her hands on her hips.

"Wanted to talk about Trigger."

"Oh. What about him?" She asked nervously.

"Had a fun time last night, didn't you." Húxian said with a wicked grin.

"I don't know what you're getting at, Fox." Avril replied, feeling sweat form on her palms.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mead. You didn't think I'd notice that?" Húxian pointed towards her neck.

Avril reached a hand up to her neck and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, there was a small mark that looked suspiciously like a hickey.

"Oh you fuck-"

Húxian started laughing as Avril looked in disbelief at the mark on her neck.

"Oh, I bet he gave you more than just that, didn't he?" Húxian said in between laughs.

"Shut up, Fox..." She muttered. "And keep this to yourself please?"

"Don't worry, sister. Your secret that you're banging the Osean Bigshot Three Strikes himself is safe with me."

Avril shook her head at that but still gave her a grateful smile.

"Now come on, bet your boyfriend's waiting for you." Húxian giggled at her like a schoolgirl.

"Goddamnit shut up..."

**Mess Hall**

"They're taking their time aren't they?" No sooner had the sentence left Count's mouth when the women walked back in and sat down. Avril glanced at Trigger and gave him a brief smile which he returned, but Húxian had a smug grin on her face. Trigger didn't like that.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Count asked.

"I got some work leftover in the hangar. Some of the new nuggets need their planes checked. And Count, you wanted to ask me something about your plane, right?" Avril asked as she drank her coffee.

"Yep, I wanted to talk to you abou- wait hold on, how'd you know I had to ask you something about my plane?" Count exclaimed.

Avril choked on her coffee as Trigger shifted uncomfortably in his seat before speaking up.

"Oh that's because I told her you wanted to ask her something."

Avril would've given him a new custom built part right then and there as a reward for that save as Húxian rubbed her back to ease her up, till the next words Count said shattered it.

"But she came into the mess hall way later than you and greeted you first thing."

Trigger and Avril awkwardly looked at each other while Húxian tried her best to suppress her laughter as Count looked at them.

"Guys?" He said as he shifted his eyes from one to two to three. "What're you-"

Then it hit him like a train he could've sworn he almost got whiplash from the information; Avril not in her room or hangar early in the morning, Trigger in his underwear and not opening the door fully, the strange stumbling sound he heard when he knocked, both of them arriving late and the question he had asked Trigger that Avril could not have possibly known since the two of them just "greeted" each other in front of them and she brought the topic up when she shouldn't have even known about it. His eyes widened.

"OH SHIT."

**To be Continued **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To xjamesx70, yes these two feel like the real deal simply because of the interactions in game; with Avril going from someone not even wanting to look at Trigger who'd be a better pilot than her dad, to making custom parts for him, getting close to him that she caringly and jokingly calls him a dumbass and drops her tough girl persona to show concern for him when needed.**

Throughout the war, Trigger had done many stupid things and experienced many different emotions. He had felt surprise, anger, hate, fear, recklessness, stupidity, sorrow, joy, relief, and now that night with Avril he experienced pleasure, happiness, relaxation with a slight touch of fear, but it was dissipated by her reassurance that she enjoyed that night in bed with him and vice versa. He was sure that he had done something extremely stupid, but she cleared it for him which made him relieved and happy. And now? He just wanted to die.

Count roared with laughter as the four of them walked towards the far end hangar, with Trigger and him hanging a little back than Avril and Húxian, the former who looked peeved as she heard him laughing.

"Oh man! She was hiding in your room when I came to "wake you up", wasn't she? You gotta tell me, from guy to guy, how'd you manage to tame the beast?" Count asked him in between laughs as he held his stomach. "Is this why you're her favourite? Oh, I bet you're her favourite for a particular reason huh? Giving her a little repayment for all the times she's fixed your plane?"

Trigger had the most deadpan expression on his face as his friend asked these questions, especially for the term he used.

"Tame the beast? Really, now?" Trigger asked him.

"Come on, Avril may be all soft and cuddly in the right places if you get what I'm saying, but she's a hardened, snarky, slightly pissed at times woman with a caring heart. So from guy friend to guy friend about guy friend things, how'd you manage to do it and more importantly, how was it with her?"

Trigger turned his face sideways and gave him a look of disbelief. "Seriously? Just drop it, why do you need to know, anyways?"

Count chuckled and grabbed Trigger in a headlock and used his balled up fist to mess with Trigger's hair. "You can't blame me for wanting to find out. People here talk a lot, and a bunch of the guys, they like to talk a lot about that short 'take none of your shit' chick in the farthest hangar who works on their planes. You can't blame them, she's got serious skill, along with her charm and looks that's earned her recognition as 'The Scrap Queen' for a reason. And now, she's come a long way from being alone and wanting to be left alone and has helped Elevator refugees and people around here without a second thought, and helped you end the war by communicating with both Osean and Eruseans to form a coalition to stop the drones, so lets just say she's become quite a popular figure."

"What're you getting at..." Trigger asked in a bored voice, breaking out of his grip as they neared the hangar.

"Come on, quit acting like an idiot. Guys have been trying to get into her pants, a few girls too, but she doesn't swing that way." Count grinned mischievously at him. "Why else do you think that little story of her that she's got a mean left hook and that throw of hers has been floating around? One of the guys tried to flirt with her in a more "handsy" approach while she was fixing up his plane." He noticed Trigger burrow his eyebrows in slight anger at this.

"Aw relax, Bigshot. She's a big tough girl, she can handle herself. And anyways, what happened is she laid the guy out with a sucker punch in the hangar then and there. But now she lays you out in a different manner, doesn't she? You're the one who got into her pants, Trigger." Count started laughing again as both of them stopped outside the hangar. The two women had already gone inside.

"Oh shit, can you imagine the look on everyone else's faces when they find out. Buddy you are one lucky son of a bitch you know that?" He said to Trigger who finally showed a small smile at that as his thoughts shifted to her.

"Yeah, guess I am lucky..." He whispered. "I just hope top brass doesn't-"

"The CO here? Please, they're too busy polishing the shit ton of medals you got for them and probably jerking each other off like a bunch of narcissistic fucks, and I don't think they'll give a damn that the influential Osean hero ace who ended the war has been having sex with their strike team's chief mechanic who serviced his plane. If anything, you deserve some slack, and so does she for getting herself imprisoned and always working either way. Both of you deserve some time off for that bullshit." Count reassured him.

Trigger smiled at him. "Thanks, buddy."

"Anytime, and one question."

"What is it?"

"So since she's a physically fit woman and all, does she do push ups or sit ups on your-"

"NO, NO. Just shut up and walk."

Count snickered as both of them entered the hangar to see Avril scrutinising his plane as Húxian stood a few paces back.

"So what is you needed me to ask me and inspect on this? This shit better not be time consuming." Avril turned around and looked at Count.

"Don't worry, it's not something too crazy, just a simple inspection and a run down on the new things you've added to our planes, and then you can go back to inspecting Trigger behind a closed curtain." Count chuckled as Húxian rolled her eyes at his joke, but showed a small smile nonetheless.

As Avril started explaining what new components she added to the planes to Count, Húxian moved closer to Trigger and folded her arms across her chest while looking straight ahead.

"Had a feeling she'd come around to you sooner or later."

"What?"

"With how you two were acting around each other on our day out, and why she's always so keen on helping you out. And I saw you offer your arm to her before I turned around the corner, don't think you're so slick." Húxian smiled at him.

"Oh you saw that?" Trigger let out a nervous laugh as he looked at Avril berating Count for not focusing on her talk. What was it about him that she saw? He pondered before turning to his friend.

"Yes. Even noticed that little mark on her neck that YOU gave her." Húxian viewed Trigger's returning nervousness with amusement, till he spoke up what was on his mind.

"Come to think of it, why me? She never told me why she always singled me out when she established contact with all of us over Tyler Island and whenever talking to us over the radio, or why she always worked on my plane first, besides the whole, 'I like you and care for you' thing which actually feels weird because she doesn't seem the mushy type, y'know?" Trigger chuckled.

Húxian shook her head with a small smile on her face. "Ask her then when you get the chance, because she didn't tell me anything either. She doesn't wear her heart out on her sleeve you know."

A loud banging knock alerted them all as they turned to see a man with a very noticeable widow's peak poking his head in.

"Ah there you four are, I was wondering where you could've been. I checked in before but it was empty. What's with the lateness today?" Jaeger asked as he walked in.

Húxian, Trigger and Avril stood silent as Count walked up to Jaeger and put an arm around his shoulder to bring him closer. "Well you see, turns out our Bigshot scored himself a woman."

"About time, I'm happy for you both, I gotta tell my son about this." Jaeger chuckled as he gestured towards Trigger and Avril.

"Wait, you're not surprised?" Húxian asked him.

"Not really, no. I'm more surprised it took you this long. I thought you two would've done it once Trigger got back on the Andersen, since you did tell him to talk to you but a few weeks after? You two kids work slow."

"But how'd you know...?" Count started till Jaeger put his hand up.

"I've seen the way she looks at him and talks about him. Especially on the Andersen. Reminds me of my wife." He gestured towards Avril again, who felt herself getting flustered while Trigger stood there awkwardly but with a warm feeling in his heart.

"Alright now, all of you out. I got work to do." Avril finally said once she regained her composure as she brought her hands up and put one arm around Húxian's shoulder and the other around Count's as she half pushed half walked them out the hangar, Jaeger following her close behind.

"Wait, Trigger's not coming? Oh you want him for your 'work', huh?" Count asked before he felt a harder pull on his back as Avril practically dragged him along to door and lightly pushed him out as she let her arm down from Húxian who simply walked over next to Count.

"Jesus, you've got an arm! Go easy on Trigger, all right?" He said as he regained his balance, Húxian and Jaeger chuckling at the prospect of their friend being manhandled by his woman.

"Out." Avril said before turning around and walking back to the middle of the hangar, where standing beside the plane was Trigger watching the whole ordeal with a smile on his face.

"You... want me to leave too?" Trigger asked her.

"No, you stay, dumbass. I got a new part for you." She said as she walked past him gesturing towards a mound covered with a tarp. She pulled the tarp off it to reveal a new model of a part.

"An upgraded version of that piece of junk in your plane that helps your plane stay longer in the clouds without icing up. What do you think?" Avril turned around to look at him.

"Hmm, not sure what I like more, the new part or you." Trigger grinned as he walked over to her to inspect it.

"This your idea of flirting?" Avril rolled her eyes at him.

"What? I thought it was pretty good." Trigger said in a deflated voice.

"Anyways, this thing right here, there's still some improvements to be made to it, so I won't have it fitted in your plane yet. It's a fucking piece of work and it'll take some time for me to do. A few more days, give or take." Avril turned towards him. "So, no flying your jet. So you better hope you don't have any training sorties to do in the next few days."

"Right, gotcha." Trigger said as he looked at the laptop open on her workbench. "Really? Sabaton?"

Avril moved in between him and the bench and shut the laptop before turning to him. "No peeking at my stuff, dumbass."

Trigger put his arms around her waist and leaning forward. "I don't know, I've done more than take a peek at your stuff at this point, haven't I."

"Again, you suck at flirting, Trig." Avril said as she brought her own hands up to his shoulders, which proved to be a little difficult due to him standing a good head taller than her.

"Here, let me." Trigger moved his arms from her waist and wrapped them around her legs instead before gently picking her up.

"Oh! Hey!" Avril started before he seated her on the workbench behind her.

"And really, 'Trig'?" He asked her shaking his head as he brought his hands back around her waist now that she was level with him.

"You gave me a nickname, why shouldn't I give you one?" Avril said with a small smile.

"Alright, fair enough." Trigger chuckled as he put his hands on the table on each side of her. "Anyways listen. Back on the Andersen, before I took off in my plane you set up, you told me to come back and talk to you about what I saw."

Trigger noticed Avril's smile falter slightly at hearing that, but she regained herself once he finished. He decided not to think too much on it.

"Well, there's this nice place, a bistro. Good food. The AWACs told me about it."

Avril put her hand up to stop him before giggling. "Trigger, are you asking me out?"

Not wanting to be interrupted and one upped that easily, Trigger kept his composure and kept going.

"Why yes, Miss Mead. I believe I am asking you out, but you're not making it very easy for me." Trigger said with a grin.

"Now if it were easy, you wouldn't get a sense of pride and accomplishment, would you?" She fired back.

"No, I wouldn't. I wanna feel like I do this right. So what do you say? We can even talk about what you wanted to know."

After a few seconds of thought, Avril gave him a smile. "So a bistro huh."

"Tomorrow afternoon. You'll be busy all day today, so we can go tomorrow."

"Casual?"

"And simple."

"Meet at the front gate?"

"Count's driving us there."

"Him? OK we can put him to work for our enjoyment."

"Done deal, Avie." Trigger finally said. He tried to move away before her hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in a small hug. He reciprocated the gesture warmly.

"For someone who stayed away from people and isn't a too friendly person, you give good hugs." Trigger grumbled after a few seconds as he pushed his face into her neck.

"Yeah yeah, dumbass, I know the reason why you like my hugs." Avril said with her hands on his back.

"Two big reasons, but guilty as charged." Trigger whispered the first part and laughed before she suddenly pushed him away. "Now go." She said. "I got work to do, and if you really want this little mushy shit date to happen then I need to finish my work. Today."

"Yes, ma'am." Trigger said as he turned swiftly around on his heels and walking out the hangar.

Avril, still seated on the workbench where Trigger had picked and put her on watched him leave with a smile. After a few while she got down from the bench and stood up straight before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a crumpled photo. She straightened it with her finger and her smile faltered as she looked at it. There was a small cheerful girl seated in an aircraft with an older man behind her, and the plane was surrounded by a few more older men. His friends. Her mentors. All of them looked happy. Avril looked up to see the space where Trigger had been a few moments ago. She shook her head to clear it and clenched her eyes shut to make the slight stinging she was starting to feel well up go away.

"Snap out of it, damnit. We got work to do. Then you can go on that stupid date with that stupid idiot." She said to herself as she opened her eyes with a slightly angry but determined gleam to them.

**Outside**

"And then I had to make a controlled descent inside the Elevator while Trigger flew up. Wasn't easy, but I'd go up with him if my plane hadn't gotten damaged." Count told the small group of pilots that had gathered and were listening to him.

"Yeah that's some bullshit, Count." Jaeger laughed.

"What was it that you said? Something about how it's in your place to watch from below?" Húxian chimed in.

"Yeah I doubt you'd have made it out from the top anyways." Jaeger said.

"And don't forget the-"

"OK! OK, I get it, I may be exaggerating myself a bit." Count raised up his hands in defeat.

"Yeah, from what I heard in your time in prison with Trigger and Avril, you exaggerated your kill count a lot huh? That's how you got your callsign."

"Oh they told you that?!" Count asked wide eyed.

"You and your ego's not gonna fool us, no matter how low it's gotten recently." Jaeger told him.

"Guys." Trigger's voice from behind got their attention. "Can I borrow Count for a minute?"

"Sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight..." Húxian started counting down.

"Regular barrel of jokes, aren't you Hux." Trigger gave an exasperated sigh before grabbing Count by the arm and dragging him away to make a little distance while the two of them shared more stories with the other pilots and engineers.

"So, what do you want me for? Had your little 'talk' with your tomboy, Trigger? Trigger and the Tomboy. Heh that's funny." Count said as Trigger turned to face him.

"I got a date with Avril tomorrow."

"Oh that's nice you- wait what?!" Count widened his eyes in disbelief before smiling. "Ah, finally realised you were taking it a bit fast by sleeping with her on your first night huh? And now you gotta slow down, have a nice dinner, and then, you show her how you can be a gentleman in be-"

"You're the chauffeur. You're driving us to the place."

"..are you fucking kidding me?"

**To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Swift Bolt99: Here's a saying, when daddy with the three white strikes likes mommy with the three black stripes... _you get the idea._**

**This was Long Overdue. Thats the chapter name and how long it topl to update. Sorry.**

"Fox? Can you do me a favour?" Avril asked the woman sitting beside her on the table.

"Should I?" Húxian chuckled at her glaring face.

"Real funny... listen. I need some help in picking out some clothes for today." Avril asked in a lowered voice.

"You're taking an interest in new clothing? Are you feeling alright?" she questioned as she scrutinised her face for any tell tale signs of illness till a lightbulb went off inside her head, but she decided to stay quiet.

"Me? I'm fine, Fox. I'm alright. I'm-"

"Trigger asked you out didn't he." Húxian blurted out with a knowing smile.

Avril stayed silent for a few seconds before answering with a nod.

"Ooh, the Scrap Queen being excited for a date? And with Trigger! Tell me something, is it true you painted those three black stripes on your face once?" Húxian laughed.

"I... I... who told you that?!" Avril leaned forward.

"Count did, obviously."

"Remind me to throttle him."

"Come on, so it seems today's your big date. Let's finish our breakfast and we can go pick out your clothes, and you can tell me what's about him that got you-"

"Please, Fox..." Avril sighed as she felt her heartbeat start to race, as Húxian stood up with a smile on her face and her bowl in her hand. Avril pushed her chair back and adjusted her tank top to straighten it out. "And... it's a bit personal." She said in a lower and more fallen voice.

Húxian's expression softened a bit as she smiled at her friend. "Hey, if it's personal and you don't want to talk about it, you don't need to."

"No, no. It's better if I tell someone." She stretched her arms to ease out the kinks.

"Yeah but I can see why he's had his eyes set on you. Quite the big reasons, Mead. Among other things." Húxian grinned as she eyed Avril's body. No doubt she was well in shape. Her arms, large chest, and toned stomach along with her slight tan had made her quite the looker to many at the airbase. Her notable feats with repairing and boosting aircraft, adrenaline loving and slightly angry personality only helped fuel that outlook.

"Shut up... and come on. Let's go take a look at my already limited wardrobe and we can talk."

**-0000-**

"So, you want me to bring the humvee around the front?" Count grumbled as him and Trigger walked away from their aircraft.

"Yep, and nice flying." Trigger replied.

"You think? Think I can match you now?" Count asked in a too confident voice.

"Don't push your luck."

"Yeah, yeah. You're way outta my league. I know." Count grumbled again.

They walked with a few minutes of silence before Count spoke up.

"So..."

Trigger turned his head to face him. "What?"

"Got a place in mind? For your big date with your big girl."

"As a matter of fact I have. It's that place which Long Caster told us about. A bistro.

"Oh, not a bad choice for a date, eh Bigshot?" Count elbowed him.

Trigger sighed exasperatedly and held his gut where he felt the impact.

"Come on, it wasn't even that hard. I bet Avril's harder than that eh?" He chuckled as his friend walked even faster.

"Hey, come on wait up! We gotta get you some nice decent looking clothes that'll drive her wild when she sees you!" He chased after him.

"Count! Trigger! Hold it!"

Both stopped short and turned around to see Jaeger wave and walk up to them.

"Some of the fresh nuggets saw your flying today. Impressive, if I may add."

Count puffed his chest out with a grin on his face. "Well, I don't mean to brag-"

"You always brag." Trigger shut him down quickly before he went on into another ego fuelled rambling.

Jaeger laughed as Count started grumbling again before speaking, "Well like I was saying, the nuggets saw it and were wanting to have a little session with you boys about flying. Pointers, safety, and such."

Trigger frowned. "Jaeger, I got a date tonight."

"Ah, I see, my boy. It's Avril's lucky night, eh?" Jaeger raised his eyebrows. "Alright, I guess you're clear for it. Count, you're talking to them."

"YES, THANK YOU I- oh wait, Trigger, oh no I can't drive you to the place, oh no." Count said in a mock crying voice as Trigger looked at him with an incredulous and unimpressed expression.

"Fuck off, Count."

Count grabbed his friend and rubbed his head, messing his hair up. "Relax, bud. You can do this on your own, you managed to bed her which still astounds me you managed to do that, you can do this as well. Just be cool, be yourself, and act natural with Avril. Listen to what she says, and if you play your cards right, you might get a little bit more than what you bargained for tonight, just like last night." He said in a sly tone.

Count was practically dragged away from Trigger by Jaeger as both of them shared a laugh. "Good luck, Trigger. Have a good night with her."

Trigger watched both of them leave with a small grin on his face and shook his head, reaching a hand up to straighten his hair out.

"Hey."

Recognising the feminine voice instantly, Trigger turned around to face Avril, taking in the view. Nothing extravagant, simple jeans, simple shirt and a simple tight fitting leather jacket (cut around the middle as usual, which drew his gaze to her midriff) and the hair, still short and slightly messy as always.

"Count was right. Even in casual, dressed to impress." Trigger smiled at her, before it turned into a mischievous smirk. "or undress to impress?"

Avril rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up, you dumbass..."

He chuckled. "But really, you look great. More than great."

A light blush appeared on her round cheeks, something he had only seen happen once. "It's not too much?" She asked in a small voice.

"Too much?" He gave her a disbelieving look. "Not at all. If anything, it looks too little, but even then you look great in whatever you wear to me."

Avril felt her ears heat up slightly at the compliment but nonetheless gave him a smirk, "Still corny as ever."

"If it works, then it isn't broke. It works. You know this better than anyone given your occupation." He grinned at her.

"And in your case, it isn't stupid." She replied with a smile.

"You're difficult you know that?" He moved closer to her.

"You're no pushover yourself." She put her hand on his chest to maintain some space between them.

"Really? You think so?" Trigger asked her in a hopeful voice.

Avril stepped forward and stood on her toes, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "But you sure were last night."

Trigger shivered at hearing her whisper. He closed his eyes and slightly moved his face down to hers. Until he felt a fist jab into his stomach lightly and heard a laugh.

"Come on, Trigger. I'm hungry so you better make up for it." She pulled away from him, giving him a few seconds to get his senses back.

He blinked a few times to register her words, and smiled. "Let's go."

**-0000-**

Trigger put his fork down on the now empty plate and leaned back into his chair with a groan.

"I owe you one, Long Caster." He muttered to himself and patted his stomach, which felt like it was going to snap his belt.

He looked up to see Avril place her spoon back into bowl and use a napkin to pat her mouth as if to clear non-existent crumbs of food before placing it down open in her lap again. There was a certain air of elegance to it. He grinned at her.

"Told you it was a nice place." He sat up straight.

"Dainty." She said.

"And we could really do with this break." He poured himself a glass from the wine bottle a waiter placed there some time ago. He gestured towards her. "Want some?"

Trigger poured the contents of the bottle almost up to the brim once she nodded. He took a sip of his own drink and looked at her.

"Think they'll let us take this bottle with us?"

"Totally." Avril replied in a sarcastic voice and raised the glass to her own lips, her pinky extended as she drank moderately. He couldn't help but maintain his gaze on her.

"You know its rude to stare." She said as she put her glass down without looking at him.

He chuckled nervously. "Sorry. Just, didn't think it was in you to have such regal table manners."

"Unlike some, I still like to be polite when in a fine establishment, and behave accordingly so." She answered him.

"Rightfully called Scrap Queen." He quietly laughed at the glare she gave him. "Your parents certainly taught you well there."

Almost immediately, he saw Avril's glare drop and be replaced with a distant expression. The corners of her lips drooped ever so slightly too. Trigger leaned forward, concerned.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." She replied after a few seconds, but refused to look him in the eye.

"Hey..."

"Trigger, I'm fine." She cut him off, more forcefully but he could hear the lack of conviction in it.

"Come on, I know something's wrong. You've helped me a lot, so let me return the favour this time, Avie."

She chuckled dryly at him. "My gramps used to call me that."

"Oh." He then wondered whether he should continue. He decided to do it.

"You told me about him, but what happened to him? If you don't mind me asking." He added hastily.

"Died of old age. He lived a good life. Him and his buddies. I told you, I grew up with them. Watch drag races, spend shifts in the hangars. They taught me most of the tools of the trade. Along with a few dirty jokes here and there as I grew older."

"Quite a life you lived." He smiled softly at her.

"Not a typical girl's life." She said.

"And... what about your parents?" He asked cautiously.

Avril took a deep breath before looking at him, remembering what she told Huxian.

"My mom died in childbirth. And my dad... well, he died in the last war. He was a pilot too."

Trigger immediately regretted asking this question.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said. He mentally slapped himself for bringing this up. 'What is wrong with you, you idiot? This was supposed to be a good evening dinner between the two of you and you're fucking it up.' He thought to himself. He knew he had to fix the damage.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I understand." He told her.

"I should. It's high time I talked about it, and if anyone should know, it's you." She replied

Trigger sighed before gesturing at her to continue.

"He was a hell of a pilot. One of the best in his squadron. The nuggets looked up to him. Always the hero to them all." She smiled fondly, as if to recall a memory.

"On one fateful mission, he was tasked to cover the rear of a retreating squadron. Help them escape. You know how dangerous that is." She looked at him and Trigger could swear there was a hint of accusation in her eyes. He knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah... sounds familiar, doesn't it?" He almost flinched under her glare.

She continued. "He did his job. But it cost him his life, that dumbass. Imagine, dying in such a way and your country doesn't even care." She took a deep breath before moving forward.

"I was still a little girl. The news almost broke me. I had to go live with my gramps. He didn't take it well either, losing his son. He lost faith in the Air Force that day. He knew it was war, and that soldiers die, but no one went back to try and help him. Not a single one. He died alone. Despite that, at least he was a hero to us, and to me."

She chuckled darkly. "Think of that, waiting to give your dad the hero's welcome when he comes back only to hear he's not coming back at all."

Trigger listened to Avril quietly. He got up and moved his chair to sit beside her, and patted her shoulder.

"And then then there's you. What's the first thing I clearly hear about you doing on a mission? The same thing my dad died doing. Except you did it better than him." She looked at him. He didn't know what to say so he let her continue.

"When I heard there was a pilot out there in the unit who decided to follow orders to be a rear guard and managed to save lives and himself in doing so, I knew I had to find out who it was. If my memory serves me correct, I thought it was Tabloid at first, since he was the last to land back there. Or so I thought. I bought him a drink and asked him what happened, and he said he was just following his wingman's lead. You. He wasn't the guy, you were."

"Heh... I miss that Belkan. One of the few friends I had." Trigger told her.

"So do I." Avril continued. "Anyways, I decided to have a closer look at your plane. I immediately knew what kind of a hotheaded pilot you were. A hotdog, so to say." She bumped her shoulder with his as he chuckled nervously. "So I decided to help you out from there on. But still try and keep a distance from you. That didn't work out." She chuckled.

"And I am forever grateful for it. Both of it.." He smirked at her.

She turned to face him and lightly punched his shoulder, not going to let him have a last laugh. "You better be. Those parts don't come cheap, you know. And my god, the damages and tear your plane went through almost every sortie! I was this close to smacking you with a wrench the next time you visited me. Especially that one time when it came back with so much sand!"

Trigger held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey come on, you can't blame me for that one. Bandog was a particularly annoying as fuck bastard for that and my squadron was being of no use at all!"

"I almost murdered you for that one." She said to him with a smile.

"I don't think I'll ever forget that time as long as I live. You know how horrifying it is to see a wrench fly towards you? My helmet from that time still has a dent. You got a lot of strength in these." He rubbed her arm, feeling the slight noticeable bump of her biceps under the fabric of her jacket.

"Stop being a baby. It was a light throw." She looked at him with a smirk.

"Light throw?! You almost took my head off!" He looked at her incredulously as she started laughing. He then huffed at her. "You're not very nice to me, you know."

She jokingly slapped his arm, very softly this time. "Oh I'm nicer to you than you deserve, considering the work you put me through, dumbass." She giggled at him and Trigger couldn't help but chuckle. "True, I guess."

Once both had quietened down, Avril looked down at her half empty glass with a smile. She sighed before picking it up and talking again. "He was a good man, my dad. I just wish he could see me now. Him and gramps."

Trigger put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it. "They'd be really proud of you, no doubt about it."

She gave him a smile inched closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes to stop the slight sting of tears away. "Besides my dad, and gramps and his buddies, you're the best man I know, Trigger." She said in a slightly croaky voice.

He chuckled softly as some of the customers cheered at the live game being shown on the TV in the corner, his eyes moving towards it but his arm tightening its grip around her. "Well, you saw the company we had in that penal unit, the competition wasn't too fierce."

Trigger felt a pair of lips press against his cheek, much to his immense surprise. Avril stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away from the kiss and wrapping her arms around his waist and resting on his shoulder again with a quiet chuckle.

"I'm glad it wasn't."

**To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Trigger gradually opened his eyes once his eyelids couldn't provide any more cover from the morning sunshine to keep him asleep for a while longer, and immediately registered the warmth of a body beside him in bed. He smiled to himself before pulling it close, and his smile grew wider as a hand lightly smacked his hip before pulling away.

"Stop doing that." Avril told him in a soft and sleepy voice, her eyes still shut.

"Stop doing what?" He shut his eyes and pressed his face into the back of her neck with a grin, pulling the covers around both of them. No matter what, he knew that deep down she enjoyed the affection he showed to her no matter how much she tried to bat him away, and she knew much to her chagrin that he knew it all too well now.

One of his hands reached around her side and rested on her slightly chiselled stomach. He began to slowly trace her stomach with two fingers, waiting for her response.

She caught on to his unvoiced question, and answered, "Higher, go higher."

Without hesitation, his hand swiftly moved up and cupped, or tried to fully cup one of her breasts as best as he could. 'Big...' He thought to himself.

His other hand however, reached around and started to move down Avril's toned frame to her underwear till she slapped it away with her free hand.

"Aw..." He complained.

"You're such a dumbass, Trigger." She giggled, pulling his arm up to her head and squeezing it in between the side of her head and the pillow.

"I don't know why, but I like it when you call me that." He muttered as he opened his eyes to adjust himself to pull her back into his chest more comfortably now that she was using his arm as a headrest instead.

"That's because you are one. But you're _my_ dumbass." She said to him.

Trigger brightly smiled at this and kissed her cheek. Good, she was in a better mood than yesterday already. After the talk about her parents, Avril had been quieter than usual last night on the way back, even after he cheered her up. She did not want to go back to her own room so he had sneaked her to his instead, and let her get comfortable there.

Trigger opened his eyes and sighed.

"What's the matter." Avril asked without opening her eyes or turning around to face him.

"Just remembering a talk I had with Count. Something about the top brass finding out or whether this is allowed."

"Us together? Would they really care about fraternisation?" She opened her eyes and turned around to look at him curiously.

"I don't know Avie, I hope not. Count told me not to worry but still." Trigger pulled her closer, as if suddenly afraid she'd slip away from his grip.

"Too tight." She breathed out.

He relaxed his grip and Avril flipped him on his back with a push, turning around to sit on top of him.

"We've already slept together twice, Trigger." She said.

"And sooner or later, someone's going to find out that a certain woman isn't in her quarters and has been sleeping with one of the pilots stationed here instead. Talk among people will spread." He placed his hands on her hips, gently rocking her.

"Sounds scandalous." Avril grinned mischievously at his action and placed her hand palm open on his abdomen. Using the two fingers to slowly tip toe her way up his stomach and chest and tracing his own abs in a similar fashion to how he had done to her, she whispered in a sing song voice, "What would everyone here say if they found out..."

"Come on, Avie. I'm serious." He pathetically said in a completely non serious voice and smirked at her as he stopped rocking her and began to rub her sides, massaging them with his thumbs. Her turn.

"Doesn't sound like it, and you're not acting like it either." She responded with a glint in her eyes, gesturing to what he was doing as her fingers trailed up his chest and neck to rest on his chin. His turn.

"Well, to be fair, I've never been a too serious type... been more of a troublemaker type." He started before her finger found its way up to his lips, silencing him. She leaned forward over his face and whispered in a sultry tone, "I like the troublemaker type."

She moved her finger away and leaned back, but he placed one hand on the small of her back and pulled her back in, his other hand cupping her chest again.

"That's not fair, you didn't wait your turn." Trigger moved his hand up her back to her head and pulled her in closer to his face, keeping her reeled in with his forearm vertically pressed to her back.

"I don't play fair with you, you know." Avril replied in a low voice before his lips connected with hers. Everything around them seemed to disappear as she felt him pull her in closer and more firmly this time.

Trigger kept her pushed against him until oxygen became a necessity for both and pulled away with a gasp for only a second, or at least till her mouth found his again.

"We'll be fine. As long as no one finds out." She pulled away from the kiss, her hands on his chest and keeping him pressed against the mattress.

"The others who know-" He tried to speak before her lips muffled his words.

"They won't tell." She reassured him after pulling away to catch her breath. "Now shut up, and be my good, quiet, little pilot, dumbass."

"As you wish... my Scrap Queen." Trigger grinned and felt the familiar enticing slap of her palm against his arm, but stay there caressing his bicep as she kissed him again.

"You're corny." She said once she stopped and softly bit his lower lip. "And besides, don't worry about it. Huxian will keep anyone well away from our quarters if they come snooping around."

"Well, if she's guarding your quarters then no one will want to get in there unless they have a deathwish. Or want to get punched. That hook of hers is mean." Trigger laughed as he straightened himself up a bit.

"Yeah. Now... can we continue?" She smirked once more and pushed him down once more.

"You don't hear me complaining." Was all he managed as Avril tangled both her hands in his hair and moved her face closer to his until a loud banging on the door startled both of them.

"Trigger! Wake up already! And Mead! I know you're in there too! Get up, I got a letter for you!" Huxian's voice came muffled through the door.

The two of them simultaneously let out a groan, with Avril dropping her head on Trigger's shoulder.

"Speak of the devil..." Trigger said in a low tone.

Huxian banged on the door again, almost threatening to make it fly off its hinges. "Wake up, lovebirds! Sleep time over!"

"Jesus, calm down! You're going to break the door!" Trigger called out as he untangled himself from Avril and the bedsheets and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed Avril's arm affectionately as she buried her face in the pillow and slapped his arm away, much to his amusement.

"Go check what she wants, or she'll break the door down." She growled, her voice muffled by the pillow.

He got up and walked to the door, almost tripping over a shirt and fumbled with the knob, unlocking it and twisting it to open the door a crack. On the other side stood Huxian, sporting a very irritated look.

"Are you trying to make yourself heard, yelling out about us like that?" Trigger asked her meekly.

"Relax, Captain. The hallway's empty."

"Okay, but-"

"Oh don't worry, I'm pretty sure the whole airbase already knows you're fucking the Scrap Queen." She replied sarcastically.

"WHAT."

"Will you relax? Sarcasm."

"Not the time, Huxian." Trigger sighed and glanced down both ends of the hallway, just in case.

The irritated expression on her face was replaced with a smug look as she realised what might have been happening behind the door just now, and why he was being a little jumpy.

"Oh... I wasn't interrupting something, was I?" She asked him, the smirk not leaving her face.

"N-no." He answered in a nervous tone, suddenly self conscious. The door was only open by an inch, but Huxian could see in just enough.

"Right..." She dragged the word out and looked at the various clothes and undergarments for one male and one female respectively strewn across the floor, the hint of disbelief evident in her voice.

"She is awake, right?" She gestured to the lump of bedsheets on his cot.

A muffled greeting from beneath them floated over to Huxian, who shook her head and shoved an envelope through the door.

"Its for her. Don't go opening it, alright?" She made clear as the pilot took the envelope with a puzzled expression.

"I'll stop the cockblock now." She smirked once more and moved away from the door.

Trigger sighed once more and closed the door as Huxian's snickering faded as she walked away. He turned around looking at the envelope in his hands.

"What is it? For me?" Avril said as she got up and stretched to ease up her joints, drawing his gaze to her frame.

"Hey." She glared at him, and Trigger had to admit that the slightly pouty and angry face looked cute.

"Its a letter for you. Not sure from whom." He held it out to her. She grabbed it from him and gave it a look over, before tossing it on the small table beside his bed.

"I'll check it later." She said, shifting her weight from one leg to another.

"Should you be doing that?" Trigger's voice was laced with worry.

"Trigger, I'm fine." She grunted, bending down with slight visible discomfort to pick her pants up and pull them up her legs.

"I know, but-" he was cut off with a finger to his lips.

"Your concern is duly noted. But I'm fine now." She smiled, his concern for her making her feel a little warm inside.

"Alright, got everything?" Trigger asked her as he put his own trousers on and pulled them up.

"Yeah, I got it." She answered and stood in front of him, fully clothed.

He stood up straight and looked down at her, realising just how small she was compared to him, almost a head's worth. 'Not small there though.' He grinned to himself as he let his gaze wander and come to a stop on her chest.

"You done ogling me?" The sharp tone of her voice snapped him back to reality as he noticed her glaring at him as usual. "Because... I do need something." She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his pants to pull him towards her, something she managed to do with ease.

"I think you know what it is..." Avril whispered as her other hand snaked its way around him and a finger started to trace circles on his very lower back. Her previous hand done with pulling him as close as she could to him, unhooked itself from his waistband and now rested on the front of his pants, slowly pulling down his zipper.

Trigger put his hands on her hips and moved his face down to level with her. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and was rudely interrupted with a soft punch impacting his stomach.

"Oof." He grunted and put a hand where Avril's fist had connected. He looked up to see her flash him a toothy grin.

"Breakfast. That's what I need. I'll be in the hangar later if you need me." She said. Picking up the envelope, she walked out of his room after making sure the hallway was empty.

Trigger watched her leave. He dropped his hand down to his side and looked around his room for a minute before smiling. Walking out the door and turning around to close it, he didn't notice two other pilots walk up behind him until they greeted him.

"Morning, Captain. Are you gonna fly again today?"

Trigger turned around to face them.

"Hey you two. And I'll see if my plane is ready."

"Sir?"

He turned his attention to the one who called him.

"What is it?"

"Your fly's undone."

Trigger looked down to see his pants still unzipped from where Avril had pulled it down.

"God damn it."

**To be Continued**

**This was supposed to be longer, but decided to slice it up.**


End file.
